


疯了，因为你 05

by siluya



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluya/pseuds/siluya
Summary: 看李总做春梦





	疯了，因为你 05

开门的声音让李赫宰眼皮一抖，他揉揉眼直起身，嘴里咕哝着哪儿来的大风把门吹开。

他转身看向房门，却见满面绯红的李东海站在那儿。

是梦吗？

“赫……嗝！我，我回来了嘿嘿……”

对上李赫宰的目光，李东海咯咯笑起来。他有些不耐烦地把外套往地上一扔，带着浑身的酒精味儿就扑到李赫宰身上，从背后死死扣着人不得动弹。

被酒味儿冲昏脑袋的李赫宰有些不知所措，李东海毛绒绒的头发窝在他的颈侧，挠的他心里直痒痒。

“东……东海？你怎么回来了？”

李东海听到自己的名字抬起头， 

“你不是不想我去吗？我就回来了，和正洙哥吵了一架，喝了点酒，你不怪我吧？嗝……”

一个酒嗝打在李赫宰脸上，他皱皱眉轻咳了几下，思考着怎么接下这句话。

李东海好像对他不冷不热的反应不太满意，撅起嘴用力把椅子拉出来，接着绕到李赫宰面前，一屁股坐在李赫宰的大腿上。

“李赫宰。”  
“你说那个设计师对我有意思。那你呢？”

这话如原子弹一般砰地一声炸裂在李赫宰的脑海里，一股无名火急转直下，李赫宰小心地挪了挪腿。李东海却一点儿不害羞地直朝着他有些硬起的部位蹭过去，

“你那天可不是这样的。”

又来了，那天……那天……

那天可以归咎的借口有太多，电脑里看的小黄片，本就兴奋的他的身体，睡在旁边的李东海，准备好的润滑和套，仿佛这一切都昭示着这件事理所应当地发生。

醉醺醺的他被李东海一个狂吼惊醒，睡眼惺忪之际看到睡衣下裸露的李东海的锁骨，与那人半撑着身体瞪他的神情，在他眼里都化作嗔怪与染着情欲的撒娇。耳边回响着极尽色情的呻吟与喟叹声，他几乎没有一瞬的犹豫就探过身去找到那人的唇瓣撕咬起来。

他记得李东海口中也充斥着酒精味，与他的味道混为一体，鼻息交换间更觉得醉意朦胧。

“李赫宰……你知道我是谁吗？”

唇齿相接之间他似乎听到了这句话，他不想理会，理智与常理在此刻不及一根发丝重要。他变本加厉地堵上发问的唇，伸出手惩罚似的揉搓暴露在空气中的红点。李东海的喘息在唇间变了调，这让李赫宰莫名地膨胀了一丝骄傲，更是讨好的变着法子用指尖玩弄李东海胸前挺立的两点。

李东海在他低下头用唇舌抚慰被指尖揉搓发疼的乳尖时泄出阵阵隐忍的叫声，声音像隔了一层薄膜传入李赫宰的耳朵里，他想听的更真切一些，却因为酒精的作用始终不得意。他泄恨一般把李东海的内裤脱下，另一只手将桌子上的润滑捞了过来。

进入的瞬间李赫宰有那么一秒的清醒，

太紧了。紧的他险些精关失守。  
比起这个，意识到身下的人真的是李东海这件事更让他险些交代出去。  
不是醉酒的梦，是真真切切的，他占有了李东海。

身下人的表情似是有些痛苦的，李赫宰小心动作了一下，李东海却不受控制地叫喊出声。

这一声把李赫宰的灵魂喊出了躯壳，他的眼里又升起一层情欲的雾，将李东海的双腿扶起在自己腰的两边，变换着角度刺穿进去。随着他的动作李东海的叫声从最初的疼痛变为舒适又享受的嘤咛，手臂也不自觉地搂上李赫宰的脖子激励着他继续卖力地动作。

最后攀上高峰的一瞬间李赫宰伏在人身上，把热液射进薄薄的套里，烫的怀里的人一阵颤栗。

他搂着李东海开口，

“……”

“赫……不要发呆了……”

李赫宰猛地回过神来，没想起最后一句自己说的话让他心里像是堵着一块棉花透不过气，转而看向眼前不依不饶的人，心里忽的升起一个不得了的想法。

再来一次，或许就知道自己当初说的什么了吧。

他吞了吞口水，试探地伸手抚上李东海的后脑勺揉了两下。没成想那人十分受用，仰着头像只满足于主人抚摸的小猫咪。李赫宰眼神一暗，手上使力把人拉到自己眼前，把李东海的薄唇含进嘴里，品尝够了便用舌尖撬开齿缝，将对方的舌尖勾出轻轻咬着。李东海配合地将手伸到他的后背轻轻抚摸着，还时不时坏心眼地按压几下他突出的脊骨。

李赫宰松开李东海湿漉漉的唇瓣，不舍地又亲吻了几下才顺着人好看的下颌线一路湿吻，非要在锁骨上留下显眼的痕迹才罢休。

李东海的呼吸开始加重，他把李赫宰的脑袋从锁骨上移开往下按，挺着胸膛朝人脸上蹭去，其中的意味不言而喻。李赫宰轻笑一声，大手掀起李东海的卫衣，暴露在空气中的皮肤顺着手指的触感激起一层细微的颤动。把这碍事的衣物褪去之后，他学着人调皮的动作用手指按着李东海的脊背，让人不得已更加直起身子把乳尖送进他的唇舌中舔弄。

“东海这么着急吗？”

他说着调笑的话把人就着这动作抱了起来，牙齿不小心的磕碰让李东海惊呼出声，不满地拧了一下李赫宰的耳朵，李赫宰抱歉地吻上他的唇，把人放进温软的大床里。

“我上次买的东西，还在吗？”  
“嗯……床头柜里……”

李赫宰得到满意的答复吻了吻他的额头，伸手解开李东海的腰带，手指带着火苗一般顺着小腹抚摸下去，直至抓住人已经同样勃起的下身动作起来。李东海把他上半身拉近自己，咬着下唇哼唧着把李赫宰的上衣脱下扔到一边，手指游走在男人精壮的胸膛，用指腹讨好着同样敏感的乳尖。看着他这幅惹人的表情李赫宰低吼一声，松开握着李东海下身的手，急躁地打开床头柜翻找出那瓶熟悉的润滑。

“唔……赫……”  
被突然冷落的李东海不悦地夹了夹腿，眼神埋怨地盯着李赫宰，  
“这里……还没舒服……”

李赫宰眼里像是要冒出火来，他把润滑挤了满手，直伸向身下人的后穴，手指的动作带着咕叽咕叽的水声，他趴在李东海耳边呼着热气，

“乖，哥哥让你用后面舒服。”  
说着又加了一根手指进去，本就因为前端的抚慰极其敏感的身子现在宛如一滩春水，李东海呜咽了一声点点头，

“哥哥……快……”

“妈的……”  
李赫宰没忍住骂了一声，三根手指在李东海的身后搅动，不时地按压剐蹭着那处敏感，李东海的胸膛上下起伏，搂着李赫宰脖颈的手愈发使力，

“啊…啊……要……”  
听着李东海的声音，李赫宰只管作恶地挑逗李东海的敏感点，还要故意把人按捺不住的叫声吞吃入腹。没几下李东海便猛地闭上眼睛射了出来，热液喷洒在李赫宰小腹上与被单上，李东海眼神失焦地眨了眨眼，再回神时李赫宰已经将胯间硬的发痛的物事送进一个头部。

李东海吃痛地哼了一声，双腿却乖巧地抬起缠住李赫宰的腰身，李赫宰得到这般鼓励便不再犹豫，一鼓作气没入他想念已久的紧致甬道。刚刚高潮的余韵还残留在身体里，猛然被填满的感觉让李东海的眼睛再一次失了神，还没来得及反应李赫宰便开始一次次不留余力的贯穿，一下又一下，仿佛要得出什么结论似的。

“啊…不行……太快……别……”

此刻所有的声音只像催情剂一般传入李赫宰的耳朵里，男人天生的占有欲让他想听到更多，想给这个人更多，想把他弄坏，想让他只能在自己身下变成这副模样。他痴痴地盯着这浸在情欲海洋里的精致面容，身下无情地全根抽出又整个没入，李东海眼角泛出点点泪光，声音也带上哭腔，

“不要了……唔……要坏了……”

“坏不了的，东海最棒了。”  
李赫宰安抚地轻啄李东海的唇瓣，把人翻转过来背对着他，两手揉捏着白嫩的臀瓣，非揉出点点红色才心满意足，看着两人结合的地方李赫宰不觉红了眼，更加卖力地冲刺了几十下餍足地射进人的后穴。

他没戴套。  
他故意的。

已经射过两次的李东海此时被灌入体内的精液激的又硬了起来，李赫宰看他这幅样子，坏心眼地轻轻捅了几下，他便又颤抖着射出稀薄的精水。被汗水打湿的发丝黏在额头上，李赫宰把他搂进怀里，只觉得身下也跟着黏腻起来。

太黏了。  
好难受……  
啧……

李赫宰猛地伸直了腿，脚趾碰到桌腿的酸痛让他忽的睁开眼。他有些难以置信地环顾了一下房间，门没开，手机还在手里，桌子上是他还没完成的设计稿，那黏糊糊的感觉是……

一个不详的感觉漫上心头，他几近崩溃地低下头，双腿间裤子的颜色明显深了一块。

“操……”

一时间他已经搞不清自己要因为什么感到震惊，做了个梦中梦？还都是春梦？还是李东海？他烦躁地两手拍着脸，身下的触感贴着皮肤让他难受的要死，他没好气地脱了裤子走向浴室把裤子扔进盆子里，恶狠狠地倒进半袋子洗衣液。

从头顶浇下来的凉水让他霎时清醒了一些，他狠狠搓了两把脸，

“真他妈的疯了。”


End file.
